Only You
by nonbiri mikan
Summary: What will you do if I love you? The answer of her was to escape! If you have any plan then fine. I will have my own plan as well. What will Yunoki do to Hino? Yunoki x Hino
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro sadly_

_This chapter is quite long compare to all the corda stories I made. Others were really short so... I hope you enjoy reading._

* * *

She really is a silly girl. 

Every morning, I see a silly girl running towards school not to be late while I'm riding a car. She's so silly but makes me laugh for some reason. I wonder why.

Then I arrived at school. When I get off the car, those idiots and no brain girls come around me just to say hi.

"Good morning, Yunoki-sama."

"Good day, Yunoki-sama. Today has a nice weather."

"Yunoki-sama, Yunoki-sama. We will accompany you to the class."

"Thank you everyone."

There were more people coming to me as the time pass. I couldn't move anywhere. When I was in trouble, someone pulled my uniform from the back.  
I turned around with fixing my uniform. There was a face who I really know well.

"Yunoki, good morning!" Hihara Kazuki said it happily.

"Oh, morning Hihara. Your early today"

"Hehehe… I have something to do this morning so I came early."

"Oh, I see."

"But she's so late. I thought she's coming early." Hihara looked at his watch.

"She…?"

I got curious with Hihara's words. But I pretended to not care about it. But I was only able to pretend only for a while since that silly girl came to school and broke my mood.

"Ahh… I finally arrived." She said it with rapid breathing and wiping her sweat.

"Hino-san…?"

"Ah, Kaho-chan! You finally came!? I waited for you so long!" Hihara said it with waving his hands.

Hino noticed at Hihara and came to us. Then she suddenly apologized.

"I'm sorry, Hihara-senpai! I forgot to set up my alarm clock last night so I couldn't wake up early today."

"Oh, it's ok. It happens to me often also." Hihara laughed happily.

Hihara was laughing but I felt strange about that. She is actually late always since I see her everyday running. How can she say Hihara that she forgot to set up an alarm?  
Well, I can conclude that she forgets to set up an alarm every night. But I didn't say that because I felt pity on her.

"So let's go practice?"

"Yes, Hihara-senpai." Hino replied.

Oh, this was what Hihara was saying to me. When I saw them smiling, I felt weird.  
I couldn't tell what is but they gave me some uncomfortable feelings which I disliked most.

"Good morning, Yunoki-senpai. Why are you giving us that terrified face?"

"Ah… Eh…?"

"Where you spacing out or something senpai?"

I turned where the voice came from and there was Tsuchiura Ryotaro. Tsuchiura was looking at me with strangely.  
Was I thinking that deep? I'm not acting normal today as usual. What is wrong with me? I immediately smiled at Tsuchiura.

"Sorry, I was just thinking hard, Tsuchiura-kun."

"Oh, I see…"

"But you don't look well today, Yunoki…" Hihara said.

"It's ok, I'm just tired. I guess it's because I practiced my flute too much last night."

I didn't want to stay here so long anymore. I felt really uncomfortable especially when Hino smiles happily to them. It really gave me unusual feelings and made me feel bad.  
She never smiled like that in front of me even once. When I think about that, my heart pained like hell. Seriously, what is wrong with me?

"Yunoki-senpai, should I bring you to the clinic…? Your face looks really bad…"

Hino touched my hand. At that moment, something snapped in my head and I pushed her down.

"Don't…… touch me!!" Yunoki said it angrily.

"Kaho-chan!? Are you ok?" Hihara worried and asked.

"…Yes… I'm ok." Hino answered.

"You look unusual today, Yunoki-senpai. Is there anything wrong with you?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Yeah, Yunoki!! What's wrong with you pushing down Kaho-chan? She was just worrying about you." Hihara said it angrily.

"I'm sorry Hihara, Tsuchiura-kun. I don't really feel well now." Yunoki answered it back with holding his head.

Everyone was looking at me with strange looks. All the students were looking at me even the girls who greet me everyday.  
They seemed like they were looking something strange. But I didn't care about the others. The only I care was that silly girl.  
She was also giving me a strange look. When I saw that, my head, heart, everywhere hurt. I couldn't stop the pain. Please, don't look at me like that.

I turned back and went towards somewhere so I can go away from this place.I wanted to relax my head because if this continues then I'll go crazy for sure.  
Then the school bell had ringed. Everyone started go inside the school campus.

"Hey, Yunoki! Where you going?"

I waved my hand and said it without looking him, "I'll be back soon. I'm just going to relax my head."

"Be sure to come back ok?!"

"Yeah, I'll try."

"Yunoki-senpai!!"

Someone shouted at me from the back. I looked back and it was Hino.

"I'm… so sorry, Yunoki-senpai."

Then Hino, Tsuchiura and Hihara also went into the campus. They were the last ones to go inside.  
I stood there and the sudden breeze blew. The wind streamed my long hair silently.

Why do you say sorry to me Hino…? I was the one who was supposed to say sorry.

I leaned on the tree nearby. The wind was still breezing. But the breezing wind relaxed me a lot and gave me smile. Why was I thinking too hard?

That silly girl surely brought some suffers to me. But no one in this entire world can do that except her. She really irritates me but at the same time, she gives me thrilling.

Remember Hino. I will make you addicted and drown by me. No any other guys shall ever appear in your eyes. Look at only me and smile only for me.

Don't ever make me jealous again.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and thanks if you read.  
It's about what Yunoki feels about Hino. I'll continue next chapter if people likes this. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own characters from La Corda D'oro sad_

_Finally update! I was busy doing stuffs so... I'm sorry if one was not good compare to th previous one... But I tried. I hope you enjoy reading!_

* * *

It was my first time to skip the class. When I went back to the campus, the lessons were all over.  
There were few students in the campus. I went to the classroom and Hihara was sitting on my table. He seemed a lot sleepy.

"Hihara?"

"……Huh? Oh my, Yunoki is in front o fme waving his hand… Am I dreaming?"

"Hihara." Yunoki pinched his cheek and Hihara woke up with terrifying face.

"Yu, Yu, Yu, Yunoki!? Where were you!?"

"I had something to do. I'm sorry, I couldn't make it on time." Yunoki said it as usual.

Hihara stared at Yunoki and gave a big smile to Yunoki as usual.

"Yunoki, I'm glad."

"About what?"

"You look normal as usual now. This morning, you were like… terrified so… I'm happy that your normal Yunoki!"

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"Don't be sorry. I thought you had something so I waited for you here. Well, I guess I didn't have to do that." Hihara replied happily.

"Sorry for making you wait."

"That's no problem. Oh, but Yunoki. Go to Kaho-chan and say sorry ok? She was like… depressing today so…" Hihara gave a sad face to Yunoki.

"Yes I will. Thanks for telling me Hihara."

"Then, I'm leaving. See you tomorrow!

"Good-bye Hihara."

Hihara went out leaving me in this empty classroom. The sun was about to set. What should I do? Should I look for her?  
When I was thinking, there was the sound of violin from the hallway. It wasn't a sound from Tsukimori-kun. It was more gentle and comfortable.  
Silly girl, you really don't make me tired and bored. I just couldn't stop smiling at that moment.

I walked the hallway and stairs following the melody. As I walk with the sounds from her, I felt my feeling is going near towards her.  
The sounds were from the rooftop where she always uses to practice. I opened the door and saw silly girl practicing. But she suddenly stopped and sighed. She was depressed.

"I can't concentrate……at all. When I think about Yunoki-senpai this morning, I feel so guilty… I hope his fine…" she whispered to herself. Her face was about to cry.

When I heard her whispering, I start laughing quietly. Maybe, I was happy.  
I didn't expect that she worried about me this much. I went near her and patted her shoulder from the back.

"I guess this silly girl wants some comfort from me."

"Ah, Yunoki-senapi!?" Hino surprised and stared at him.

"Hey, don't stare me like looking at strange thing." Yunoki pinched Hino's cheek hard.

"Hyaaaa!! Awww, please stop it Yunoki-senpai."

"Hino, you look awful." Yunoki laughed evil.

"……" Hino didn't say anything.

Hino stayed quiet. I also knew why she didn't speak. The place suddenly turned in silence.  
Hino was looking down and the wind was streaming our hair gently. I closed my eyes and whispered.

"Sorry…"

Hino looked up on me with surprising face. I was the one who gave worries to Hino. I had to be honest to tell my feeling to her.

"I'm sorry… This morning, I did badly to you…"

"Yunoki-senpai…"

Hino looked down suddenly. I was curious if I hurt her feeling. But she looked up smiling again with tears. Did I make her cry?

"I'm sorry, Yunoki-senpai… I was relieved so my tears just came out. It doesn't mean I'm crying. I was just worrying you…" Hino tried to smile happily.

My heart pounded and I felt something from my heart. If she noticed this then I would die. She finally smiled at me.  
But why do you smile like that? Don't smile like that, you're making me unusual. I can't hold my heart anymore. I pulled Hino to my chest and hold her tight.

"Yu, Yunoki-senpai!?" Hino was totally confused.

"You better don't see my face, silly girl." Yunoki said to her.

"Yunoki-senpai…?"

"I'm sorry…" Yunoki said it quietly.

"Eh…?"

"Let me stay like this for a while… I don't think I can see you normally now." Hino just smiled at him and stayed as he said.

The tears surely make lady beautiful.

I will never tell her that I was blushing.

* * *

Thank you if you read! I hope everyone enjoyed.  
For me, it's like really different from the previous one. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hino and Yunoki... sad_

_Another update! I wanted to update this since I updated the other one... I'm not sure but maybe this is the longest among I wrote compare to other corda fanfic... anways, I hope you enjoy reading since I tried hard. Thanks._

* * *

Hino was putting her violin in her violin case while I said something to her. But she didn't hear me. Then she looked very curious at me.

"Eh…?"

Her eyes opened wide with full of interests. I hold my head and sighed lightly. This girl really irritates me.

"You have to listen to what people say you know? Don't you have common sense?"

"Ah,uh,uhmm…" Hino didn't say anything back to me. I laughed like making fun of her.

Hino saw my laughing and blushed with madness, "I'm sorry for not having common sense! Can you please it again?"

"This time, you better listen."

"I will… definitely, since I don't want any teasing from Yunoki-senpai anymore!"

I hide my mouth and laughed so hard, "Then, you better try hard."

"I understand!"

Hino was breathing rapidly and her face was totally red. It made me laugh so hard but I tried not to show her.  
She was making her ear big so she can hear me clearly. Seriously, she never makes me bored. Instead, she gives me some pleasure feelings.

This world is seriously boring for me. But this silly girl somehow makes my day bright. For a moment, I hoped if this time continues endlessly.  
So I won't be bounded with the family and other irritates. I can enjoy my favorite music and my precious moments.

I leaned back on the handrail staring at her, "Oh, well. I'm not telling you anymore…"

"EEEhhhhh!? What did you say now?!" Hino screamed with surprise.

I smiled evilly towards her, "Too bad but I changed my mind."

"Yunoki-senpai…were you just… teasing me…?"

"Maybe?"

"Senpai, what!? You're so terrible Yunoki-senpai!!"

"It's your fault for being tricked by me. It's not my problem and nothing to do with me. It's your problem for being fooled by someone."

Hino was so upset. Maybe she was shocked a lot since she believes people easily. This girl is the only person I can expect for…

"Hey, Hino."

"What?" She answered me back angrily.

"I'll tell you what I wanted to say before."

"Yunoki-senpai, are you going to fool me again?"

"Sadly but not this time."

"What you mean sad!?"

"Anyways…"

"Yunoki-senapi, did you just ignored me…?"

"Who cares, just come over here and listen. If you have no intension to listen then be gone forever in front of me."

"I will, I will."

Hino leaned one the handrail beside where I was. She was feeling the wind happily. My hair and her hair fluttered together.  
This silly girl and I are totally different. Maybe that's the reason why, I have an interest on her.

When I was staring at Hino, she pointed at me with confident. What is she planning this time? I really don't get her…

"Yunoki-senpai, don't worry! I am listening this time." Hino said it confidently.

"Aren't you fool?"

"Wha…!?"

"But I like the way you are…"

"Yunoki-senpai…?"

"Hino, how do you see of this everyday life?"

"My everyday…?"

"Yeah…"

For me, I can only take my life as a bored. My family highly expect on me which makes me disgust a lot. I can always smile at people but only a fake smile.  
I never smiled with my true feeling. Days are all the same for me. No thrilling and excitement. I hated my unimportant days. I hated myself for being insignificant person…

"My days are happy always." Hino answered back happily.

"What is so happy about it?" I asked with curiousity.

"That's because there are many different encounters on every new days."

"Different encounter…?"

"Of course, I hate all the tests and studies but I'm happy when I'm beside all my friends."

"Yunoki-senpai, do you know that everyday is not the same?"

"……"

"If my days were all the same then I never met all the precious persons in Seisou Academy… Including Tsukimori-kun, Fuyuumi-chan, Tsuchiura-kun, Shimizu-kun, Hihara-senpai and as well as Yunoki-senpai also!"

"As well as me…?"

"Yes, of course! I'm so happy that I met you"

How interesting… This girl sees the life totally different compare to me. But thinking like her isn't bad as mine.

"Yunoki-senpai, why are you smling…? Did I answer to you funny?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"But I answered seriously you know…"

"Hino, I have to ask you one more thing."

"Yes, Yunoki-senpai."

I went near her and held her shoulders. Hino seemed she didn't understand what I am doing.  
I put my face beside her face and whispered something on her ear. My breathing wrapped and contacts her ear. I saw her face blushing but I continued.

"Yunoki-senpai!? Are you teasing me again!?"

"If you don't answer back in five seconds then I'll give you a punishment."

"But it's too sudden!"

"Four more seconds."

"WHAT!? Yunoki-senpai!?" Hino surprised.

But I ignored her and continued, "You have two more seconds left."

"No way. Yunoki-senpai, don't panic me please!" Hino shouted with panicking.

"Times over."

When Hino was panicking, I wrapped her face with my hands gently not to hurt Hino. Then I brought her face to my face and kissed her lips.  
I was thinking what will Hino react after this. Will she cry or will she get mad at me? But this doesn't matter. After I kiss her, I let her free and looked at her face.  
She was holding her lips with her hands but she wasn't mad or sad. Instead, she was spacing out and didn't realize what just happened.  
Her reaction was something I didn't think of. I start laughing and I could not stop my laugh by myself. Hino saw my laughing and got mad at me finally.

"AH!! Senpai!! You were fooling me again right!?"

"You facial expression was the best, Hino."

"Please stop laughing at me!!" Hino shouted with red face.

"I had fun today, Hino. I'm going home now."

"Yunoki-senpai is so mean! Please go home right now!"

"But, Hino…"

"Yes!?" She asked angrily.

Hino Kahoko is the best silly girl I ever met in my life. She has a curious talent that which makes me never bored. I went near her and put my finger on her lips.

"Don't never ever forget what I asked."

After I said that to Hino, I left the place and closed the door of rooftop slowly. I went down the stairs thinking about her and what I whispered to her.

_What will you do if I love you?_

_

* * *

_Thank you for all and I hope you enjoyed reading!  
I'm sorry if I had mistakes... TT Thank you for all the people who reviewed me! 


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from La Corda D'oro_

_Hi everyone and finally update for those who and who not waited me! I'm really sorry for all the wrong grammers, words and spellings... But I hope you enjoy reading! This chapter is also focused on other characters like what I did to other fanfics. Thank you for all the people who reviewed me!_

* * *

It was early morning on normal school days. I was eating my breakfast alone thinking peculiar thing. These days are so boring.  
I'm sick of it. It's making me so fed up. The sky was blue as usual and reminded me of other reasons of my madness. It's that silly girl. 

Few days were passed from my confession to Hino. From the next days, she disappeared from my sight. Wherever I look for her, she is never there.  
She is definitely hiding herself to escape from me. At first, her reactions made me laugh but I got bored soon. Not seeing her face just fed me up.  
We're not playing hide and seek but I tried to look and catch her. But she is never there. That damn Hino Kahoko, you seriously want a punishment from me.  
If Hino has any plan on me then fine. I have my plan as well. I couldn't stop laughing for thinking the time meeting up with Hino.

After eating the breakfast, I packed everything in the car and driver sent me until the school. I looked for Hino from the car but there was no girl running towards the school.  
Somehow, I sighed and that made me feel bad. In the school when I get off from the car, those all idiots and no brain girls come around me as usual.

"Good morning, Yunoki-sama!"

"Today has a brilliant weather Yunoki-sama."

"Good day Yunoki-sama, should we accompany you to the class?"

"Thank you all everyone. But I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry today so bye and have a nice day." All the girls scream or blush whenever I smile at them.

I was still keep on looking around to look for someone. Not that silly girl but a girl who likes that silly girl.  
Then I found that girl talking to Hihara on the way to the school campus. They also found me and said hi.

"Uaah!! Yunoki, good morning! How is your starting day?" Hihara shouted out loud so that I can hear.

They waited me and I run to them, "Good morning Hihara. So nice to see that Hihara is hyper as usual."

Hihara smiled big and answered, "Hehe, that's the only thing I'm good at it."

"Good morning too Fuyuumi-san." I smiled at Fuyuumi who was talking to Hihara while ago.

She vowed a little and smiled pretty not like a silly girl, "Good morning Yunoki-senpai."

"Fuyuumi-san, may I have a time to talk?"

"Ah… yes, Yunoki-senpai." "Fuyuumi wondered but she nodded.

"I'm sorry Hihara but I have to talk to Fuyuumi-san for a while."

"Yeah sure, take time. I'll go ahead and practice trumpet." Hihara waved his hand and run into the campus.

After Hihara is gone, I asked something to Fuyuumi and she agreed to me. After the talk, Fuyuumi is now on my side.  
Silly girl has nowhere to escape from me anymore. Today had the most beautiful starting of the day I experienced. I couldn't wait for the time until I see her.

The time was passing fast and it was already lunch time. All the students were running and walking towards cafeteria or bringing out their lunch box.  
But in the hallway of normal class, everyone was staring at one girl from music class. She was looking for someone. Then the girl with camera found her and patted her shoulder.

"Hey girl! What are you doing here Fuyuumi-chan?"

"Ah! Amou-senpai!?" Fuyuumi surprised.

"Hey don't get surprised! I'm the one supposed to be surprise you know. This place is normal class where second graders are."

"Ah, yes… I know… I had something to talk to Kaho-senpai… But she wasn't in her class so…" Fuyuumi blushed and looked down.

Amou wondered, "Hino-chan? Your looking for Hino-chan? I saw her while ago. Maybe I can bring you to her so come after me Fuyuumi-chan"

"Thank you so much, Amou-senpai." Fuyuumi vowed politely and followed after her.

"Hey what are you doing you guys?" Tsuchiura popped out from their behind with his smile.

"Hello Tsuchiura-senpai." Fuyuumi smiled.

"Tsuchiura-kun, do you know where Hino-chan is?" Amou asked to Tsuchiura.

"Hino? Yeah, I guess she's coming here since she has my study notebook."

"Wait for me Tsuchiura-kun!!" Someone shouted out loud from the back. Everyone looked at back and there was Hino gasping.

"Hey Hino, where were you?" Tsuchiura asked.

Hino answered with breathing rapidly, "Huh, I was behind you all the time until now! Tsuchiura-kun walks fast so I was chasing you! Anyways, thank you for your notebook." Hino gave the notebook to him which she was holding.

"Oops, sorry for that Hino. Oh yeah, I heard these girls were looking for you also. Then I'm going now." Tsuchiura said bye and went away to his classroom.

"Are you ok, Hino-chan?"

"Yes, I am. Ah, but why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, I'm not the person actually looking for you. So I guess I'll be going now too. Bye-bye!" Amou went away with her camera.

Hino looked at Fuyuumi and decided to bring her to the school garden.

Hino and Fuyuumi brought their lunch box to the garden. They start eating their lunch and talk.

"Fuyuumi-san, what did you want to tell me?" Hino asked.

"Umm, Kaho-senpai. Do you have vacant time after the school is over?"

"Ah yes, I'm free today."

"Then can you come at meeting room of the music class? Kanazawa-senpai told me that I have to write essays about my selections but I needed help. Kaho-senpai is only the person I can ask for help so…"

"Oh sure, no problem Fuyuumi-san! I will definitely going to the meeting room this afternoon for you!" Hino smiled.

"Thank you Kaho-senpai!" Fuyuumi smiled also.

After eating their lunch Hino had to do her make-up works in her class so she was not able to send Fuyuumi to her class. So she apologized to her.

"I'm sorry Fuyuumi-chan. I'm the one who said let's eat lunch here but…"

"No don't worry Kaho-senpai. I'm alright."

"Ok, then I'll be going first. Good-bye and see you later!" Hino waved her hand and rushed into her classroom.

Fuyuumi just stood there. She didn't try to go to her class. She was filled with her guiltiness to Hino. She put her hand on her chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kaho-senpai…… it's a lie… I have told you a lie t you… But please don't hate me……"

His long hair was waving. He had watched them all along through the window. He whispered sorry to Fuyuumi for hurting her pure heart towards the silly girl……

* * *

Thank you all the people who reviewed me. (I'm sorry for all the wrong spellings of name, I was being lazy...) Thank you and Thank you,  
Hikitsulover, cute anime addict, kaze shoujo, shadowdemon, vioflunist, tikimiki, isabella of the night, moon shinner, sukikio, flor-desu, ddd, hin4-ch4n, kagomelover 


End file.
